chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Wawetseka
<-Joseph Lopez - Samantha Wawetseka - Abooksigun Eluwilussit-> Chawosaurian Empress Samantha Wawetseka '''(January 4, 1958-August 15, 2016) was the 87th Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria, the 6th modern monarch. The first woman tobe monarch of Chawosauria. The first female monarch in Chawosaurian History, the second monarch to have been born in the United States after Timothy Max Roosevelt, and the fourth monarch to have been born in a country rather than Canada. Samantha Wawetseka was the leader of the uprising Chawallianity Renaissance, an uprising rebellion in Australia against the Chawosaurian Government to weaken the power of the Imperial Chawallian Empire that lasted from January 1, 2015 and ended in December 31, 2015, the result was a rebel victory and the dissolution of the Imperial Chawallian Empire nationwide, Samantha endorsed Socialism as the tool with power, she was a Libertarian until she abandoned her Libertarian followers, so the Libertarian Chawosaurians were left under censorship and the Chawallianity Renaissance led to the rise of the widespread attention of the Chawosaurian Revolution. Samantha Wawetseka fought against Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik in the Chawosaurian Federal Election, 2015, and the result was a Wawetseka Landslide Victory and Samantha became the first female monarch in the history of Chawosauria. During her rise of power, Samantha led to the exposition of the Orthodox Tsardom as a Christian nation and Samantha began to oppress Religious People when they got ended up rising up against Section 126, and Samantha and Bagwunagijik both denied Religious Freedom. Samantha began her monarchy as the Chawosaurian Revolution is being ignored, and the Samantha didn't do much, but Samantha was facing controversy regarding her gender, Samantha received criticism from Sexist Demagogues who were saying that Samantha was a source of the rise of the "Female Empires", and with a Sexist poster that says "Rise of the Female Empires". Samantha was removed out of power on March 17, 2016, and was succeeded by Abooksigun Eluwilussit. After Samantha was removed from power, she died in New York while on Vacation on August 21, 2016. Early Life and Career '''Sialealea Mosi Waboyan was born on January 4, 1958 in Eagle County, Colorado and she lived with her grandparents who had been working too much but her grandfather disciplined her with beatings when she was very young until age 12, Samantha had a good relationship with her grandparents currently and had a baby at age 14 after she met a mexican american who is Aztec and Cherokee, she dropped out in the age of 16 and she began working for her grandfather at the farm. Samantha changed her name to Samantha Wawetseka and she moved out from her grandparents' house in 1976. Support for the Soviet Union Samantha Wawetseka supported Communism and she supported the Soviet Union, she was a Stalinist and she was a member of the Socialist Party USA. Socialist Activism Samantha joined the Communist Party USA in 1976, she got involved in the Women's Rights Movement in 1976 and she supported the Roe v. Wade case of 1973 and mentioned abortion, she was involved in the American Indian Movement in 1976. Samantha later became a member of the Liberty Union Party, which it is an anti-capitalist and is anti-war (or is it?), which that was the political party Bernie Sanders supported until 2015. Samantha Wawetseka is in favor of a State Atheist Society. Political Career Samantha Wawetseka performed in Timothist issues and served in the American Indian Movement and she demanded for the De-Christianization of the Americas. Samantha is no friend to the Christians, she believed in the secular society and is not basically liberal, Samantha mothered 12 children and she was never married. Samantha Wawetseka enjoyed her time in History, Abraham Lincoln and more, she decides to immigration to Chawosauria and support the termination of Timothy Max Roosevelt. Samantha realized how brutal Timothy was, and Samantha wanted a socialist democratic system for Chawallianity. Samantha Wawetseka was never the democratic figure and when Timothy died, Samantha paid tributes to the wrath. Entering Chawosauria Samantha Wawetseka immigrated to Chawallianity in 2014, abandon her acting career in 2013 when Elizabeth Mary Alexandria pasted away and Samantha began to take over the social movements. Samantha Wawetseka joined the Chawallian Communist Party and became a member of the House of the Stalinists, Wawetseka becomes a supporter of Joseph Lopez's Communist Manifesto, according to Karl Marx's Communist Manifesto book, Samantha looked into the ideas. Samantha Wawetseka's Socialism Samantha Wawetseka supports all forms of Socialism, including Liberal Socialism, it is no secret that there are Communist Libertarians, no secret that there are many types of Libertarians currently, Samantha becomes a Libertarian Socialist. in which, the Chawallians elected her in 2014 to provide socialist manifesto programs in the Imperial Chawallian Empire, but in the Compromise of 2014, Wawetseka becomes a supporter. Compromise of 2014 Samantha Wawetseka becomes the supporter of the 2014 Compromise, the 2014 Compromise was the successions of the Imperial Chawallian Territories break up and form new nations, but one, an all Christian Nation, the Orthodox Tsardom, wanted to strike Chawallianity down, but failed in November 2015. Chawallianity Renaissance Samantha Wawetseka becomes the Libertarian-Socialist Advocate for the social movement, that advocated for the overthrow of the Imperial Chawallian Government, that was caused by the 2014 Succession, and also caused by the failed socialist programs of Antonio Kingston and also caused by the Chawallian Involvement in the war on terror. The Chawallianity Renaissance began in January 2015 and ended on December 2015 because of the signing of EPICE, which struck down the Imperial Chawallian Empire very successfully, which unfortunately made the Chawallianic Wars got worse. Head of State of Chawmania Samantha Wawetseka is President of Chawmania, but is running for the Head of State of Chawmania, Samantha is not a friend to the Christians, she opposes their rights, and even opposes decriminalization, she has been Prime Minister of Chawmania since June of 2015. Chawosaurian Monarchy The Wawetseka Monarchy was a Short Monarchy, it barely had any effect, but it clashed due to Sexist and Mygonist Populations of Chawosaurians disapproving a Woman taking charge and calling the shots. Chawosaurian Revolution Although the Revolution was her top focus, she done so much to remain the rebellion, but the Imperial Chawallian Government was too strong for her, but in the Civil Wars, the Ohalian Civil War, she sent so many troops to fight and the revolutionaries were under her strict control. Religious Freedom Movement Samantha Wawetseka opposed the Religious Freedom Movement and she sent too many troops to fight them off, she on August to September of 2015 opposed Chawosauria's affirmation, she was never interested in promoting Human Rights for anyone, she was not a supporter for Civil Rights for Whites until August 13, 2016. Judicial Appointments Samantha Wawetseka created the Lawson Court of the Chawosaurian Supreme Court and nominated Sharron Lawson (Head Judge), Joseph Collins, Jacob Glory, Jacob Davis, Joseph Davis, Diana Webb, James Webb, June Park, Jessie Collins, Christopher Washington and Frederick Washington, all ten Judges, ruled by one Chief Judge, Sharron Lawson. Resignation from the Monarchy Samantha was in declining health and chose Abooksigun Eluwilussit, her top revolutionary, as her successor on March 18, 2016. Reassignment and Retirement On March 18, 2016, Samantha reassigned as President of Chawmania because of the conditions of her presidential responsibility, and then she became giving her power to her friend, Abooksigun Eluwilussit. Samantha retired early on June 1, 2016. Declining Health and Death On August 15, 2016, Samantha Wawetseka died of a heart attack in the afternoon in Long Island, New York due to declining health, which is the reason why she resigned out of her position as President, since 2015, she had been having unhealthy risks in her actions in the Chawosaurian Revolution. Legacy On August 21, 2016, on the first anniversary of the beginning of the question of Religious Freedom, the legacy of Samantha Wawetseka was valid, but her legacy in the Chawosaurian Revolution was never in questioned, it was classified that she was a leading powerful force in the Chawosaurian Revolution, the first woman in Chawosauria to have led a revolution of riots during the Chawallianity Renaissance, which was a social movement that advocated for the change of government from a Communist Dictatorship Government enforced by Antonio Kingston, to a government of Democracy and Capitalism. But in the Religious Community of Chawosauria, Samantha Wawetseka was a demagogue, a leader who used the fear of the Chawosaurian People towards the religious community to have more votes and power, her demagoguery prevented her from addressing the Religious Liberty Movement and addressing their rights, Samantha opposed the legalization of Christianity and other religions, she did nothing to address the Chawosaurian Supreme Court cases, ''Powell v. Chawmania'', ''Bismarck v. Chawosauria'', the cases that denied religious freedom for Christians, she did nothing to address ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'' also, Mhasalkar was decided after she died. See also * Chawosaurian Revolution * Chawosaurian Multicultural Revolution Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Chawosaurian Monarch Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Pervert (Sexual Paraphilia) Category:Chawosaurian Revolution